hai_to_gensou_no_grimgalfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Moon Volunteer Army
Also known as Alterna Frontier Army's Volunteer Army (義勇兵団, Giyūheidan; J-Novel '"Volunteer Soldier Corps"), Red Moon (レッドムーン, Reddo mūn). Its flag is a a red crescent moon on a white background. It is a subdivision of the Frontier Army. Brittany is the commander of the Volunteer army. The Volunteer army consists of at least 92 parties with over 500 members. Red Moon offers 10 silver pieces as a signing bonus to people. Those who accept become trainees and are given a reddish coin with a crescent moon on it. This Trainee Badge (見習い章, minarai shou) identifies the holder as a trainee. To become a full member of Red Moon a trainee will have to pay 20 silver and buy a Corps Badge (団章, Dan shou). The Corps badge gives the owner full membership along with other perks. Reservist Soldier The Volunteer Army (義勇兵団, Giyūheidan; J-Novel '"Volunteer Soldier Corps") seems to gain its members by the people who come out the tower on top of the hill. All the people have amnesia and cannot remember more than their name. They also seem to unknowingly have an aversion to assisting new arrivals as seen with Shinohara and Haruhiro and later with Haruhiro and Choko's party. Periodically, groups of young people emerge from the tower. Brittany remarks that groups tend to be between around 10-15 people and that it is rare for it to not be. Upon entering the Red Moon Office, they are given an option of either becoming a volunteer soldier (義勇兵, Giyūhei) or simply leave. It is said that volunteer soldiers are considered virgins until they have killed an orc. Generations of Volunteer Soldiers Unjo's Generation: Came before Brittany was a volunteer soldier. Has been trapped in Darunggar for almost 16 years and Brittany was not the Commander of Red Moon before he left Grimgar. *Unjo Akira's Generation: Unknown if they came before, after or were apart of Unjo's generation but Unjo was surprised to hear that they survived suggesting that they were rookie volunteer soldiers. * Akira * Gogh Brittany's Generation: Brittany was not the commander of Red Moon when Unjo was in Grimgar over 15 years ago and seems younger than Akira or Gogh but has not been confirmed if Brittany came after Akira's generation. * Brittany Kuro's Generation: Not much is known other than that Kuro had been a volunteer soldier for 10 years. * Kuro Soma's Generation: Not much is known other than that they have been volunteer soldier's for 4 - 6 years. Not known if other members of Tokimune or Soma's party were apart of the same generation of volunteers. * Soma * Tokimune *Kuzuoka Merry's Generation: Unknown when the arrived other than they preceded the generation that came before Haruhiro's group. It is unknown how many people were in this generation but it was mentioned that there was a lot of people in this generation. There are two known survivors. * Merry * Hayashi * Mutsumi ''† * ''Ogg ''† * ''Michiki ''† Generation that Preceded Haruhiro's: Not much is known other than that it only contained 3 people who have yet to obtain their Corps Badges. * Momohina * Kisaragi * Ichika Haruhiro's Generation: Is one of the rookie generations that has been in Grimgar for less than 2 years. Came with 12 people though now only 10 remain. It should be noted that of the two people it lost, both were in Haruhiro's group at the time of their death. * Haruhiro * ''Manato ''† * ''Moguzo ''† * Ranta * Yume * Shihoru * Renji * Ron * Adachi * Chibi * Sassa * Kikkawa Choko's Generation: Was the generation that came after Haruhiro's. They came to Grimgar around 2-3 months after Haruhiro did. It is said there were more people than Haruhiro's generation but Kuzaku is the only known surviving member. * ''Choko ''† *Kuzaku * ''Unknown male warrior ''† * ''Unknown male warrior † * Unknown male priest † * Unknown female mage † Category:Crimson Moon Category:Organizations Category:Alterna